Dreamrose
by Fantasy's Whisper
Summary: Joren and Vinson passed their Ordeals without a problem and catch Kel near a dark alley alone. What happens when they drug her with dream-rose? Please read and review! CAUTION: Rated for good reason, NOTE NONCON!
1. Drugged

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they have been created by Tamora Pierce. But I do own the plot, it was all my idea.

**Warning: There may be some language in here that is unsuitable for young readers, advance with caution!!!**

**Summary:** Joren and Vinson passed their Ordeals without a problem and catch Kel near a dark alley alone. What happens when they drug her with dream-rose?

**Author's Note:** **Hey everyone, this idea just sort of came to me when I was re-reading POTS. What if Joren and Vinson had passed their Ordeals, what if they'd found Kel on her way back near an alley behind a dark inn, what would they do to the Lump? **

**

* * *

**

Dream Rose

**Chapter One – Drugged**

Kel walked alone through the streets. It was fairly cold outside and she was fumbling for her gloves. The final day of Midwinter was finished; somehow Kel had been dragged down to an eating house to celebrate her entering her last year of squiredom. In other words, the Own had used it as an excuse to go out drinking.

Kel finally wrangled her gloves from her belt pouch. She dropped one onto the snow covered road. As Kel bent to retrieve a strong wind blew, carrying her glove down to the opening of an alley. Muttering soldier's curses under her breath Kel trotted over to the alley to retrieve the runaway glove. Kel again bent over to grab the glove; she didn't hear the soft crunch of approaching footsteps.

Someone grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the wall. It was too dark for Kel to see the face of her captor, but they must've known Kel's fighting style because they had her hands pinned to the wall and were standing on her feet.

"I told you to watch your back bitch." An icy voice whispered into her ear. Kel knew who stood in front of her.

"Joren, you're a knight now, don't you have anything better to do than bully a squire?" Kel inquired.

"Of course not," Joren replied, adding to his companion, "Vinson bring the dream rose over here."

Kel had learnt about dream rose in her magic lessons as a page. It was a drug that forced one who inhaled it, or consumed it to fall into a deep sleep in which dreams were reality. Kel began to struggle against Joren as she heard Vinson coming nearing and the cork being popped off of a vile. Vinson shoved the vile beneath Kel's nose. She held her breath and kept fighting; the lack of air began to take its effect. She drew in a breath and smelt a sickeningly sweet smell. Consciousness began to leave Kel.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Raoul cried, it was nearly four bells past midnight.

"She left at midnight, saying that she needed to get some sleep if she was going to tilt against you tomorrow, that was the last any of us saw her." Dom told his commander, out of all the men he was the least drunk.

The others slurred their agreements. Raoul was swearing, he had an idea of who was behind Kel's disappearance. That boy Joren was trouble, he knew it.

* * *

Dom pounded on his cousin's door. He knew that Neal was there, he and his knight-mistress weren't to leave until the morning after next. He stood for a good five minutes, waiting for his cousin to open up.

Dom heard someone fall inside and muttered curses. The door was yanked open and a pair of vicious green eyes glared at Neal.

"What could you possibly want at this hour of the night?" Neal practically yelled.

"Neal, someone's kidnapped Kel." Dom said in all seriousness.

The colour drained from Neal face. He raced back into his room, pulling on a pair of random breeches and a shirt. In ten seconds Neal was back at the door fully dressed. Both men said nothing; they went running down the hall, waking up all of Kel's friends among the squires.

Within half an hour all of Kel's friends had been gathered. They broke off into groups; the men of the Own went to search the city, the squires the practice courts, and any others around the Palace.

* * *

Raoul knocked on a door. He stood there for what felt like forever. Finally the door opened, the Crown Prince stood there.

"Your highness," Raoul said bowing, "Your father wouldn't happen to be around would he?"

Roald admitted Raoul into the study. Thayet was seated in a comfortable looking lounge chair, Jon was at his desk running through papers.

"Raoul, what brings you here so early in the morning," Thayet asked curiously.

"The same thing that brought me, Kel is missing." Roald muttered.

"Roald, I'm sure that Keladry is perfectly fine, maybe she is out with someone and forgot how late it was." The king replied to his son without looking up.

"Actually Jon, Kel didn't come back last night, none of her friends have seen her. I'm worried this is completely unlike Kel."

Jon sighed. He looked to his wife for aid. Thayet gave him a look that said "You know he's probably right,". Jon looked at Raoul and scowled, he did of course know that his old friend was right.

"Have two squads of the Palace Watch begin looking for her, if she doesn't return by tonight we'll have everyone searching," Jon replied.

"Thank you," Raoul knew that she wouldn't return on her own if she'd been kidnapped.

* * *

Kel woke up groggily. She'd had some very strange dreams. She sat up and looked around her surroundings. She was in a windowless box so to speak. There was a pot in one corner which she assumed was a chamber pot, and an iron door across from her. Her hands were chained together and they were attached to the wall. Her legs were both shackled, but not together. From the iron manacles were two long chains, though not attached they looked like they were supposed to be attached to the wall.

A growling noise forced Kel to realize there was neither food nor water in the room at all. She scowled. Finally the last night's events began to flood back into her mind. Joren and Vinson were going to be in trouble, how long did they think it was going to take for her knight-master to realize she'd disappeared?

The clank of the door brought Kel back to her surroundings. In sauntered her captors.

"Well, well, well, look who's woken up," Joren smirked, "Quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into isn't it?"

"How long do you think it's going to take for people to noticed that I've disappeared?" Kel asked completely baffled by Joren's stupidity.

"Not long, but it's unlikely that they'll find you." Vinson laughed, well Kel thought it was more of a cackle.

Joren made to approach Kel. She saw this coming and once he was close enough she kicked him in the knee, causing some colourful language to be said. He snapped his fingers and two men in all black came into the room. Before Kel even had a chance to register what was happening they had the chains from her legs connected to the wall so she couldn't kick anyone.

Joren approached her again, venom in his eyes. His face was a hands width away from her's and Kel knew what was about to do. She turned her head to the side quickly and heard Vinson begin to laugh. Joren forcefully grabbed Kel's jawbone and squeezed. Kel refused to cry even though the pain was unbearable. He twisted her face back around so that she could look straight at him.

"I know the pain's killing you Lump, just admit it and I'll stop."

"Nev-er," Kel managed to say.

Before she knew what he was doing, Joren was kissing her. Bruising her lips with an immense amount of force, he ran his hand up her side making her gasp. She felt him slide his tongue through her lips. Kel bit down hard with her teeth, drawing blood.

Joren pulled back swearing, he finally released her, "You bitch!"

Kel rubbed her jaw on her shoulder, hoping that they'd go away.

"Maybe you should show her how wench like her behaves for nobles like us," Vinson cackled from the doorway, "on her back like a good trollop."

Kel felt fear rise through her. She now realized she was in the perfect position for what Vinson was implying – helpless.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Well I'm going to stop there and let your imaginations run with it. Tell me what you thought about this chapter, and maybe I'll consider continuing it for you. Remember review!


	2. The System Won

**Author's Note: Well I'm glad you liked it, I wasn't sure if anyone would. So here's the next bit.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two – The System Won

Kel pulled her bruised body into a ball, her back to the door. She didn't even have the energy to cry. She was tired and hungry and thirsty. Their horrible voices rang through her mind over and over again. Kel couldn't wipe the memory from her mind, it just kept playing over and over again in her mind like the terrible nightmare that it was.

The mad cackling drove her insane; she didn't want to live anymore. The system had finally beaten her, and there was nothing she could about it. Kel didn't know how long she'd been kept captive, if it had been hours, days or weeks, she did not know.

* * *

"I want her found, and I want her found NOW!" Raoul roared at First and Third Company.

The men were quaking in their boots. No one had ever seen Raoul this angry, not when the men of the Own pulled pranks on him, not when the Queen had ordered him to his room that summer past. Raoul dismissed them and they all hurried not wanting to be the last one in his sight.

"Kel, where are you?" Raoul whispered quietly, trying not to cry.

Kel was like a daughter to him. He knew her almost as well as Wyldon and Neal; he knew that she wouldn't run off.

"Don't worry Raoul, we'll find her," Dom said as he rode up on his black mare.

"You better," Raoul growled.

Dom nodded and kneed his horse into a canter out the city gates. A light sprinkle of snow beginning to fall from the sky, all was eerily quiet on the palace grounds.

* * *

No house was left untouched, no bench left unturned. Every person was looking for Kel. Rumors started to spread that she had given up on her shield and ran away. Others said that she had been taken by Scanrans. The men of Third Company gave anyone who said but one thing about her that was veered from the truth a nice smack in the head.

Finally, a tid bit of news came through Daine from her animal friends. They'd seen a tall woman that fit the description of Kel wandering down the street the night of her disappearance. Her glove had been blown to the opening of an alley where two men had attacked her.

Daine led the entire force of Third Company and a few very anxious knights to an alley not even but a block from the inn they'd been drinking in. A mangy looking cat led Daine to a shed behind the very inn. Neal and Seaver broke down the door, not even bothering to check if it were locked or not. They found nothing but an empty storage room. All that filled the room was a bench.

"Well that was absolutely pointless," Neal muttered as he glared at the cat.

The cat replied by in her own way snorting, she walked underneath the bench and started to scratch the wall.

"She says there's something on the other side of the wall." Daine murmured, getting onto her knees and pushing on said wall, "It's stuck."

"Her let me try," Dom told her.

Dom moved the bench out of the way and began to kick the wall.

* * *

Kel heard pounding from above. Fear rose through her, tears began to well up in her eyes. She knew that Joren and Vinson must be coming back. The pounding of many feet on stairs was heard above her. Someone was pounding on the other side of the door. Kel thought that they must be trying to wake her up before they tortured her again.

"Not a chance," Kel croaked, forcing herself to fall into an unconscious stupor. After years of forcing her body to bend to her will it wasn't that difficult.

* * *

"KEL! Kel are you in there?!" Neal yelled at the iron door.

"Neal stop shouting in my ear! It's obvious that she's either not in there or she can't hear you!" Wolset yelled at the man.

The men all tried rushing the door, but just succeeded in bruising themselves.

"Someone go find Alanna!" Neal yelled at the people that were still standing on the stairs. Four people heeded his directions and took off back up the stairs.

* * *

Alanna woke up from her troubled sleep to pounding on the door. She glared at Raoul who was tossing and turning in his own bed, he'd so generously given her the armchair in his study. She trotted to the door yanking it open.

"Lord Raoul…oh, Lady Alanna, they've found Kel but they can't get the door open and need your help," rushed a young man in the colours of the King's Own.

"Raoul!" Alanna yelled as she grabbed a basin of water off of the table and threw it on him, "They've found her!"

Without waiting for her friend Alanna followed the soldier to where ever Kel had been taken to.

* * *

Alanna shoved her magic into the lock, hearing the click. It was a piece of cake, almost too easy. The door creaked open and a mass of flesh was seen curled up opposite the door. Everyone stood frozen and looked at the mass of pink flesh with purple, blue, yellow and green splotches all over.

Dom was the first to approach. The girl that he had thought could overcome anything lay there broken.

"Kel," he whispered, cautiously touching her back.

The form flinched when the hand made contact. Alanna immediately unfroze and began yelling orders. She sent someone to go find Duke Baird, another to bring her blankets and other such things. Alanna kicked the men out of the room.

* * *

Kel woke up, except this time she wasn't freezing nor was she on a hard dirt floor. She was tucked into a comfortable bed, which happened to be in her room. Her body felt like one massive bruise. She sat up and looked around. People littered her room. Raoul was in one of her armchairs, Alanna was in another one opposite him. Neal had dragged in a few chairs from Raoul's study and was stretched across them, his feet hanging off of the end.

"I must be dreaming," Kel murmured.

She swung her legs over the bed and went to stand up. Her feet made contact with something soft and warm. She heard a yelp as she put pressure on her feet. Something dumped her back onto her bed. Kel looked down and saw Dom rubbing his chest where she'd stood on him.

"Kel?" Dom stood up and moved to hug Kel.

Kel wasn't sure what set it off, but the dark form coming towards her brought fear into her. She let a blood-curdling scream rip from her lungs. Every person in the room was brought to consciousness, all looking for the source of the scream.

"Kel, calm down," Dom tried to get Kel to breathe normally but she scrambled away from him.

When Raoul and Neal began to approach Kel, she struggled to find a way to get away from them. She found herself boxed into a corner. Tears flooded from her eyes as she prepared herself from the hard blow she knew was coming, except it never did. Kel looked up through her hands and saw that only one person stood in the room.

* * *

Dom, Raoul and Neal stood in Raoul's study. They had no idea what had happened to Kel. She was completely different.

"Dom what on earth did you do to her!" Neal hissed.

"I didn't do anything Meathead, she must have woken up and stepped on me and then I went to give her a hug and she just started screaming."

"Enough," Raoul said before the cousins could argue any further, "Whoever kidnapped gave her a pretty good scare if she won't let her friends hug her."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: And I think I'm going to leave it there, because I want to go have something to eat. Don't forget to review or you won't get to find out what happens to Joren and Vinson, or who Kel turns to for comfort after her scare.


	3. Comfort

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a long wait, I've been busy with ISUs and preparing for my exams. But I'm glad that you're liking this story so far, and want me to continue so without further ado.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three – Comfort

Kel sat in a chair, on one side of her was Raoul, on the other was Alanna. Dom and Neal stood at her back. The king and queen sat in grand chairs on the other side of a desk, Roald stood next to his mother.

"Keladry, I know you don't want to, but you must tell us what happened," King Jonathon said carefully, not wanting to cause any outbursts.

Raoul gave Kel a nudge. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, except nothing came out. The horrible images of that night kept playing in her head. Her eyes filled with tears. She stood and bolted to the door.

Someone stepped in front of the door. Kel refused to look at who it was.

"Kel," he said kindly, "I know you don't want to tell us, but we need to know.

Kel allowed him to escort her back to her seat. He held her hand like a brother would and gave a light squeeze. She squeezed back and began her tale. Neal who stood behind Kel got more and more upset as she continued on. Queen Thayet asked him to step out so that Kel could continue uninterrupted.

Kel told them how her evening had started off.....

"_Kel! Kel we know you're in there, and we know Raoul excused from lessons tonight!" Wolset called from the other side of the door._

_Kel wondered if she could just pretend that she wasn't there. If she stayed silent long enough they'd just go away, right? _

_She quietly stood and crossed towards her dressing room, intending on preparing for bed. She stubbed her toe rather loudly on her chest of drawers. She knew that the men outside had heard her and that her scheme was up. She crossed to the door, muttering curses under her breath._

_Yanking the door open, "What do you want at this hour?"_

"_Pff, the night is still young Kel!" Lerant mocked._

"_We wanted to know if you'd like to come down to the Jugged Hare for a drink," Dom cut in, before she could reply he added, "And what I really mean is let's go."_

_Dom grabbed one of Kel's arms and Wolset grabbed the other. Kel had to convince them that she would join them if they'd let her go get her cloak and gloves. Jump slept soundly on the bed, not even raising an eyelid when Kel called him. _

_The men of the Own joked as they made their way through the palace gates. A few snow balls were lobbed haphazardly. Kel was surprised to see that Neal had joined their group. Some of the newer men were introduced to Kel by Dom and Wolset. _

_Once inside the Jugged Hare most of the men went to town on the alcohol. Dom, Neal, Kel and Wolset found a table near the back where they could talk and actually hear each other. Most of the jokes were geared towards Meathead, who cried about how they were insubordinate curs. The men slowly began to become drunk. Dom seemed to be the only one who could make any rational replies. The hours seemed to pass, and Kel could barely keep her eyes open._

"_Dom, I'm going to head back, I'm absolutely exhausted," Kel told Dom, standing up._

_Dom made to get up, but Kel told him that she was quite capable of making it back to the palace safely. She said goodbye to him, not bothering with anyone else as they were so incredibly drunk. Kel knew Neal would be very grumpy tomorrow morning when Alanna forced him to practice. _

_As she stepped out of the pub, the cold night air knocked some life into her. She began her walk back to the palace. The night was a quiet one, most people exhausted of parties after the seven days of midwinter. She fumbled to pull her gloves out of her pockets. Kel dropped one of them by accident, and as she bent to pick it up a cool wind blew it towards an alley._

_Thinking nothing of it, Kel trotted to pick up her escaped glove. _

_Someone slammed her into a wall, shoving a sweet smelling substance under her nose. She recognized it as dream rose. Master Numair had taught the pages about it, and its powers. Before she even had the chance to struggle, her body began to lose consciousness. _

Kel could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to say their names. She was terrified of them now; nothing anyone could say could make her stop the terror that the thought of them brought to her. She would not say their names, she couldn't.

"Kel, can you continue please," Jonathon asked firmly, yet still kindly.

_She didn't know who they were. It was too dark for her to see their faces, and when she woke up she'd been blindfolded. Kel had heard voices that were not familiar. She knew that there were at least two men holding her captive in some sort of cellar. It was cool, but cold in they room they kept her in. She lay there feeling lifeless as they beat her. _

Dom sat there and listened as Kel told her story. When she came to the part about being held hostage, something didn't add up. She'd said that she'd been blindfolded and had no idea who her kidnapper attackers had been, but when he'd found her she hadn't been blindfolded, she hadn't even been tied up.

No one interrupted her; they could see the tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. Kel had to whisper something Alanna; she couldn't bring herself to say it in front of the men. Alanna promised she would relay it once Kel had left the room.

After hearing everything Jon dismissed Kel, Dom, Neal and Roald. He felt that Kel would not appreciate her friends hearing what she'd had to whisper to Alanna.

* * *

"Jon," Alanna said solemnly, "they, well, they raped her."

Thayet was speechless. Raoul was turning a deep shade of red. Jon was put his head in his hands. This was not good.

"Someone is going to have to check her," he told his Champion, "and you know what I mean Alanna."

Alanna nodded, she left in search of the poor girl. Hoping beyond she should that her greatest fear was not about to come true.

* * *

Kel sat in her room. An awkward silence had fallen upon her, Neal and Dom. She had nothing to say to them. She felt awful, she felt terrified, she felt like a child who had done something terribly wrong and couldn't bring herself to say it.

Dom and Neal felt like it was their fault. If one of them had just stayed with Kel, gone back with her, none of this would have happened. They watched as Kel began to drift.

"Kel, you look tired why don't you sleep," Neal asked her.

"Only if you two stay," Kel whispered, barely even audible.

Dom and Neal nodded as they watched her cross her room and fall asleep fully clothed on her bed. The two passed time by playing chess. Neither could help but let their gazes drift to the sleeping from on the bed. Dom could see the brotherly love in his cousin's eyes. Neal couldn't quite figure out what his cousin saw, could it possibly something more than friendship?

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Please REVIEW!!! I don't know how far I'm going to continue this story, and I'm not quite sure what kind of relationship I'm going to have Kel and Dom develop, nor am I sure what Alanna figures out. Review and you shall find out!


	4. I'll Kill Him

**Author's Note: I'm finished my exams!!! So I decided to give you guys an update. Don't hate me for what happens in this chapter. And don't forget to review when you finish reading!**

**P.S. This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but the site wouldn't let me upload anything so...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four – I'll Kill Him

_Dom and Neal nodded as they watched her cross her room and fall asleep fully clothed on her bed. The two passed time by playing chess. Neither could help but let their gazes drift to the sleeping from on the bed. Dom could see the brotherly love in his cousin's eyes. Neal couldn't quite figure out what his cousin saw, could it possibly something more than friendship?_

"Dom? Dom it's your move," Neal told his cousin, noticing how his gaze had once again averted to Kel's slumbering figure.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Neal had an idea, "I said you love Kel."

"Of course I love Kel, how could I no-," Dom's face flashed with horror, "Neal, don't –."

Neal nodded his head and stood. He briskly walked to the door. With a smirk he opened it without a sound and closed it just the same. As quietly as Dom could, he pulled a chair over to beside Kel's bed.

* * *

"I want them found! And I want them found **NOW**!" Raoul roared.

Jon, Raoul and Thayet stood in Jon's office. Raoul was over the top angry, Thayet had silent tears gliding down her face and Jon was speechless. All three of them turned their heads when a knock sounded on the door.

Raoul, who stood closest to it, opened it. Wyldon stood there, a silent rage on his face.

"Sire, Sir Alanna has just informed me of the – incident – and I wish to be of service in finding the culprits." Wyldon said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Raoul, find me the Watch captains, Wyldon you've known Keladry since she arrived here, you wouldn't happen to have any ideas as to who would do such a thing to her?"

* * *

Kel woke with a start. She could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. The sheets she was swathed in were soaked in sweat. It was dark in her room, which didn't help her state of mind. It looked like someone had drawn a chair up beside her bed.

Kel remembered that Dom and Neal had promised to stay with her, "Dom?" it was barely more than a whisper, "Dom?"

The person in the chair stirred and looked at her. When she heard his voice she felt all of her worries melt away.

"It's okay Kel, I'm right here," Dom told her, his voice husky.

Kel noticed that she hadn't gotten changed before she'd climbed into bed. She slowly slipped from the bed, knowing that Dom watched her. She walked in her stockinged feet to the chest at the end of her bed. She pulled out a nightgown and walked to her dressing room.

Dom sat in his chair, waiting for Kel to return. He felt awkward; he knew that it wasn't proper for him to be there.

Kel returned and climbed back into the bed. Dom couldn't help but notice how feminine she looked. When she wasn't dressed in breeches and a shirt she looked quite feminine. Not that she's not beautiful when she is dressed in breeches and a shirt, he told himself.

"You'll stay?" Kel asked timidly.

"Of course," Dom whispered.

He watched as she drifted back to sleep. Once he was sure she was asleep he rose and gave a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Alanna knocked on the door to Kel's room. She heard someone get up, footsteps coming towards the door. She was surprised when Sergeant Domitan opened the door, not her own squire.

"Where is she?" Alanna asked.

Dom let her in and pointed to the bed. Alanna could see the girl was sleeping, which actually made it easier for her. She approached the bed, Dom followed her.

Dom watched as the Lioness's glowing purple hands rested on Kel's stomach. He heard the woman's sharp intake of breath and watched as her face grew paler and paler.

Alanna moved away from Kel and stood still for a moment. Dom watched as she abruptly turned on her heel and fled the room. Dom was confused and didn't understand what had just happened.

* * *

Neal marched towards the royal quarters, Roald at his back. Fury had enveloped him. He knew what had happened to Kel, he had figured it out. The bruises, the way they'd found, how she couldn't bare a male to touch her. Whoever had kidnapped her had raped her. Neal wasn't completely sure about his suspect, but he knew if he followed the line of suspects he'd find out who did it.

Roald stepped in front of Neal, opening his father's offices. The two young men entered the room. King Jonathon was alone at his desk, sorting through papers.

"Roald, Squire Nealan?"

"Sire, it was Joren of Stone Mountain." Neal burst out.

"That is a serious accusation Squire Nealan, do you have any evidence it was him? Did Keladry make a confession?"

"No, but he's the only one sick enough to something so horrible!"

* * *

Alanna approached her friend's office. She had to tell him of the fate that had fallen upon the only female squire. She heard someone yelling, and this someone's voice sounded very much like her squire.

"It was Joren of Stone Mountain!"

Alanna knocked on the door, not waiting for a reply she walked right in.

"Neal, get out!" Alanna ordered her squire, with an expression that dared him to argue.

"Roald," Jon said, his son noted the dismissal in his voice.

King and Champion waited for the young men to leave. Alanna looked at her king.

"She is as we feared," Alanna told him.

Jon sent blue fire to the walls and doors of the room. He did not want Keladry's friends to hear what misfortune had befallen her.

"She's pregnant with that bastard's child," Alanna said, tight-lipped.

"Can you tell who fathered it?"

"It's too early, but the moment I can, I will and I will find that monster and kill him!" Alanna said, her temper beginning to rise.

* * *

Kel sat up in the bed. The dim predawn glow was gray around the edges of her shutters. She saw Dom sitting in the chair next to her bed, asleep. She slipped from her bed and grabbed a clean set of clothes.

She came out of the dressing room and saw that Dom hadn't moved an inch. Kel looked around her room, nothing had changed it was still the same. But yet it looked very different to her. She grabbed her practice glaive off of the wall and started a simple pattern dance. All of her muscles protested.

Dom woke up to see Kel swinging her glaive around the room. She was just a blur of cloth, teak and steel. She looked like her old safe again. When she stopped, he clapped for her.

Kel looked over at Dom who had woken up at some point during her pattern dance. She blushed when their eyes made contact and he gave her one of his winning smiles. Her growling stomach interrupted their moment, making her blush even more.

"Let's go find you some breakfast," Dom laughed as Kel put away her glaive.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So what did ya think? I told you not to hate me, so you'd better note. See that button, click it so you can leave me a nice review!!


	5. Dream

**Author's Note: Sorry for the incredibly long wait, I didn't mean to spend so long on other more pressing matters. So here it is chapter five.**

**Chapter Five - Dream**

_Kel looked over at Dom who had woken up at some point during her pattern dance. She blushed when their eyes made contact and he gave her one of his winning smiles. Her growling stomach interrupted their moment, making her blush even more._

"_Let's go find you some breakfast," Dom laughed as Kel put away her glaive._

* * *

Days began to pass, no one mentioned the kidnap or the rape while Kel was in hearing, but when she wasn't present everyone debated over who would have done something to her. They argued over motives and the kidnapper's modus operandi, but they had no real leads on the matter. Weeks passed and no one came forward with any information, either too scared of the culprit or the crime was done so tidily no one knew anything.

Kel's stomach began to show, if people did not already know, Kel was pregnant with her rapist's child. She chose to ignore the whisper and gossip that she knew was being said behind her back. Kel showed no emotion on the mater nor did she care in even the slightest. Alanna had offered to get rid of the infant for her awhile back, but truth be told Kel wanted the child. Even though she knew that it was Joren's baby, it was also half hers and she refused to let anyone harm it.

"Kel, will you please tell us who did this to you," Neal begged as he and Alanna checked the fetus one July afternoon.

"No," Kel replied in an iron voice, "I will not talk of the matter, nor will you harm the baby."

"Kel, no one wants to hurt the baby," Alanna said trying to keep the frustration from her voice, at first she thought the girl had been too scared to tell anyone who'd attacked her, now she was just being stubborn.

"Alanna, please stop harassing my squire, she is been harassed enough already," Raoul remarked from the doorway to Kel's bedchamber. "How far along is she anyways?"

"The baby is almost ready, give it another week or two and the little monster will lead us to the bastard that …" Alanna was saying when she saw the tears forming in Kel's eyes, "Keladry, I'm sorry I…"

"Enough," Kel cried, "Please I'm just tired I'd like to sleep."

Everyone abided Kel's wishes and left her to rest. Kel couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen after everyone found out that it was Joren and Vinson who had attacked her. Even she wasn't sure which one was the father.

Kel looked up as someone knocked on the door that led to the hallway.

"Who is it?" Kel called quietly.

"Kel, it's Dom," came a muffled voice, "Can I talk with you?"

Kel called him in and watched as he pulled up a comfy chair over to her bedside.

"Kel, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," he hesitated, hoping not to hit the wrong string and send her into a mood swing, "and that the babe was okay too."

Kel nodded and listened as Dom talked to her. He told her about the things that Third Company were doing and how they missed her and Raoul dearly. Raoul had decided not to abandon his squire after he'd found out about her situation, he'd sent Third Company out to do some things while staying back and teaching Kel about the academic side of being a knight.

"Dom?" Kel asked quietly, Dom stopped his speech to hear what the girl said, "If anything happens to me, will you promise that you will find a good home for the baby?"

Dom was startled, the fact that Kel was asking something so important of him was shocking, "Of course Kel, I'd do anything for you."

* * *

In the second week of August Kel woke to a wet feeling between her legs.

"My lord!" Kel called for Raoul who she hoped was in the next room, she heard something hurrying on the other side of the connecting door.

Raoul stumbled through the door while buttoning his breeches, "What's the matter Kel?"

"Sir, I think it's time," Kel replied, she was actually scared. She had faced Spidren's at the age of ten, hill bandits at twelve; she'd climbed down the outer stair of Balor's Needle and had never been this terrified.

"Okay, don't worry Kel, I'll go get Alanna and Duke Baird and …" Raoul was scurrying around the room frantically not quite sure what to do. He ran from the room in search of the healers.

* * *

Dom and Neal sat outside Kel's room along with Dom's squad and some other men of the Own. Kel's other friends had gone in search of some food, none of them had guessed giving birth to a child would take so long, it had been about five hours since Kel had told Raoul.

* * *

Raoul, Dom and Neal sat outside the door when the screaming started. Everyone else had been sent to the practice courts to wait away the hours, Raoul had cracked a few heads together before the men of Own got the idea.

The three men waited with worried looks. They could hear Kel's screams and Alanna's calls of 'push' form outside the room. Finally everything stopped. They all looked at each other and hurried towards the door. Before Dom could open the door, they heard Alanna shriek.

Dom, Neal and Raoul fell into the room to see Alanna trying to revive Kel via magic and Duke Baird was holding a squealing infant. Dom raced to Kel side and tried to wake her with his voice. Neal had tears streaming down his face at the sight of Kel's sweaty, pale face. Raoul slid down the wall, crying.

"Kel, Kel please wake up!" Dom cried into her ears.

Kel's eyelids fluttered briefly, and she rasped, "Remember your promise Dom."

* * *

It was a grim day. Alanna was able to find out that Vinson of Genlith was the father and a warrant was sent to arrest him. All of Kel's friends were grief-stricken. Dom sat in Kel's old room, he held her daughter in his arms. Tears ran down his face dropping onto the cotton blanket that was wrapped around her.

Dom cooed to the baby quietly when she woke up, he rocked her back to sleep. He would start his search for a family for her in the morning. Dom drifted off to sleep in the chair, the little girl wrapped up tightly in his arms.

* * *

Dom woke with a fright; he was in his room in the barracks. He could feel the cool chill of winter from the shuttered window. He blinked tears back from his face. Quietly he rose from his bed and looked at his calendar, Midwinter had yet to arrive.

"It was just a dream," Dom murmured to himself, "Kel is safe and alive and childless."

Dom walked to his shutters and threw them open. The cool air felt good on his sweaty face.

"I have to tell her," He told himself, "I have to tell her that I love her."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Not the ending you expected eh? Well I hope you enjoyed, please leave me a review it would be very much appreciated. Thanks goes out to all of those that reviewed previous chapters:

**Ello to the People**

**KrisEleven**

**XxMusexX**

**Hersheybar66**

**Fightback**

**Lizai being lazy**

**Music Junkie4**

**Elfsquire90**

**Ilana Shotkin**

**Southern View**

**Angel's Girl**

**Lady Blooddrop**

**Lauraliepala**

**Princess of Everything**

**Far From the Real Thing**

**x-LinaNumairsri-x**

**FireDaughter**

**Muishka**

**Flowing**

**Protect the Trickster**

**Sparkler**

**Pounce'sStarlet**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**

**DomLuver**


End file.
